monster_island_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Keizer Ghidorah
Keizer Ghidorah is a character in Monster Island Series. Personality Keizer Ghidorah is a very villainess monster who mostly cares about killing the Monster Island Buddies (specifically Godzilla), and almost nothing else (except his team members, and his sons). He mostly spends his time coming up with new ways to kill the Monster Island Buddies. His most trusted ally, besides his own son, is SpaceGodzilla. History Early Life Not much is known about Keizer Ghidorah's early life. The earliest part of his life that is known is that he (when he was an adult) first arrived on Earth when his children and the Monster Island Buddies were still young. Season 1 Keizer Ghidorah was first seen when he founded a group called the "Monsters of Evil", dedicated to killing all of the Monster Island Buddies (specifically Godzilla) The monsters in the group included King Ghidorah, SpaceGodzilla, Destoroyah, Megalon, Gigan, Hedorah, and Orga. However, their first plan was ruined when it turned out Minilla was video-taping the entire meeting. After failing to catch Minilla, the Monsters of Evil had come up with a new plan: to attack the Monster Island Buddies. When the Monsters of Evil attacked the Monster Island Buddies, their plan hadn't gone exactly how they predicted. So, Keizer Ghidorah (who had this backup plan all along), captured Minilla and brought him to the Monsters of Evil base. This resulted in Godzilla leaving his home to go find Minilla (and Zilla, who had left Monster Island after Godzilla got mad at him), leaving the other Monster Island Buddies vulnerable (this also resulted in M.U.T.O. joining the Monsters of Evil). This resulted in Keizer leading a surprise attack on the Monster Island Buddies. After Zilla failed to defeat Keizer in battle, the Monsters of Evil captured all of the Monster Island Buddies (except Godzilla) and kept them as slaves. Keizer would continue to torture Minilla, as well as make the Monster Island Buddies to nothing but work until Godzilla and MechaGodzilla came and rescued them (along with Gorosaurus, who had been captured by Keizer for 5 years). After Keizer's plan on make all of the Monster Island Buddies their slaves for eternity had failed, Keizer decided to plan another attack on the Monster Island Buddies, this time preparing more. When the battle occurred, Keizer first engaged in combat with Godzilla. After Godzilla had knocked him out, Keizer had an idea, so he left the battlefield. After all of the Monster Island Buddies had taken down the Monsters of Evil, Keizer appeared again, this time having Minilla, threatening to kill him if Godzilla make a single move. This forced Godzilla to use his atomic breath to save his son, resulting in Keizer ending up in jail, along with the rest of the Monsters of Evil. Family The only known family Keizer has are his two children, King Ghidorah, who is younger, and currently in the Monsters of Evil, and Des Ghidorah, who is older, and is currently destroying other planets in space (Keizer is known to appreciate Des Ghidorah more than King Ghidorah, due to Des Ghidorah being more "evil"). Trivia *Keizer doesn't enjoy watching Godzilla movies, since he hates that all of the evil monsters lose. *Keizer's favorite video game is Godzilla: Daikaiju Battle Royale. *Whenever Keizer eats, he always has three of whatever food he is eating, due to the fact that he has three heads. *One of the reasons why Keizer hates Godzilla and Mothra is because his species (the Ghidorah's) are rivals with the Gojira's and the Divine Moths. Category:Characters Category:Monsters of Evil Category:Male Characters Category:Ghidorahs